Kai
Ending The Nightmare Kai came into the mutant organization late so he didn't get experimented on. However, he still witnessed the experimentation of other mutant and fights back for the strangers, especially Trinity, his sister. Kai caught word of his sister being held captive with another group of mutants within the underground mutant camp. She was being held in the testing department until it was her time for experimentation. Kai began to search for his sister but came up empty handed. A fellow mutant named Elliott heard about Kai's searching for his sister and decided to help. Elliott took Kai straight to where Trinity was and they freed her. The two siblings were finally reunited after being years apart due to their separation when they were toddlers. This reunion wouldn't last for too long as Elliott had set them up and had an ambushed planned. Elliott was working for Devorak, but Kai didn't know this and he had no idea they were being set up by Elliott. Kai decided to make a run for it and was taking Trinity with him. He was about to thank Elliott for his help when they were suddenly ambushed by the camps guards. Kai immediately began fighting back while keeping his sister out of harms way, and to keep his innocence, Elliott helped Kai fight the guards and together they defeated them. Elliott suggested they free the other guards because this would increase their chances of escaping out of the underground camp alive. Kai thought about it and then agreed with Elliott. Elliott would lead the way as he knew where all the mutants were being held. So they made their way to the first mutant. Then they freed the second and third mutant. When they reached the fourth mutant they were surrounded by camp guards that had been waiting for them. The fourth mutant's cell quarters had become a battlefield as Kai, Elliott, Trinity and the three mutants fought against the guards. Trinity got captured by one of the guards along with him telling everyone not to move or else he'd kill her. A mysterious voice told Kai to stay calm and focus and by doing so he would be able to save his sister. Kai listened to the voice. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The voice told him to go now and Kai charged at the guard, effectively took him out and rescued Trinity. The voice congratulated Kai and told him to take out the other guards. Kai told everyone to keep fighting and they defeated the guards. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and three swarms of guards came rushing in and had Kai and the others completely surrounded from all directions. Being completely out numbered, the other mutants started to fall back but Kai wouldn't allow them to lose hope and give up. So he told everyone to keep on fighting as this could be there last stand. The others agreed with Kai and started fighting back. Kai remembered what the voice had told him and single handedly took out the first swarm of guards while the others kept fighting the other swarms. The other mutants were getting beat up by the guards because of their numbers so Kai rushed over to help but was overpowered. Kai fell to his knees as he looked around only to see everyone else already down. Kai felt hopeless as he was reaching his limit due to his fatigued body. The voice spoke to Kai again. It asked him if he was really going to give up and if so, then what was all of his previous efforts for. Kai told the voice he couldn't go on any longer. The voice told Kai that "your limits exceed only as far as you let them". Kai smirked as those words gave him the extra push he needed. Kai then clutched his fists as he stood back on his feet followed by him rising in the air as released an explosive black barrier that blew back all the guards, rendering them unconscious. Kai grabbed Trinity's hand as he told the other mutants to get up and follow him. Kai asked where was Elliott but no one knew. Trinity suggested they go back and look for other mutants as Elliott suggested earlier. Kai once again agreed and they started searching the camp for more mutants. One of the mutants could sense more swarms of guards heading their way and they were coming in fast. Within five seconds of the mutant notifying them the army of guards were already directly ahead of them charging at them. Kai told everyone that this was his fight and then he heard someone from behind them say "no, this our fight now". Vergil Konstantine was the one that had said this and he told them that they had done enough and they were going to cleanse this camp and free them from their nightmare. Kai and the other mutants were shocked and amazed as Vergil and his team took down the army within less than sixty seconds. Vergil ordered everyone search the entire camp and if they were to find anyone, free them and escort them outside to the designated save zone. Vergil's team accepted the terms and scattered. Vergil told Kai and the other mutants to come with him and he would lead them to the safe zone. He took them to the safe zone where they were greeted by the rest of Vergil's team. Once they were there, Vergil went back inside the camp grounds to round up his team and anyone else in there. Moments later, Vergil and his team with a large group mutants returned to the safe zone. Vergil introduced him and his team and told them that they had been watching this camp for awhile now and because they had enough evidence they were able to could in and raid the camp. After telling them this, he gave them all two simple choices. They could either come with him, learn how to properly use their powers and help keep the world safe or they could go and live their lives as wonders, runners or whatever they choose. Already being a runner once, Kai decided to go with Vergil, and Trinity, wanting to stay close to her brother, decided to go too. Soldier First Class Kai, his sister and the mutants started their training the next day after their decision. Kai and Trinity were Vergil's top two pupils and because of this he made both of them his right hand lieutenants. Months later after their training Kai and Trinity was sent on their first mission. Their objective was to bring in the mutant, Elliott, for questioning for the events behind the underground mutant camp. Kai was shocked and confused as to why they wanted Elliott and what did he have to do with the camp's events. Vergil gave Kai the briefing on the mission and after reading the reports Kai couldn't believe that Elliott was apart of the mess that Devorak created. Kai was now determined to find Elliott and make him tell them why he voluntarily hurt and killed innocent mutants all for the sake of research and revenge. Finding The Truth After learning the details about Elliott's connection with Devorak's underground camp, Kai and Trinity set out to find Elliott and bring him in. After a couple of hours from starting his search, Kai found Elliott. Apparently, Elliott had already been waiting for him and knew he would soon come. Kai aggressively demanded answers. He wanted to know why Elliott would deliberately hurt innocent people all for the sake of their petty research. Elliott simply told him that it was his purpose, the very reason for his existence. Kai didn't understand why he would let himself be used like that. Elliott said that it was already too late and what was done couldn't be undone. Kai disagreed, he argued how there was still hope and that people can change. Elliott argued back that he couldn't change and that he wasn't going too. Elliott told Kai instead of trying to change someone, he should focus on other things like saving mutants before they were captured for more research. Kai denied his suggestion and said that he couldn't. Kai told him that he was going to bring him in for questioning. Elliott asked "you and what army". Kai told Elliott that he didn't need an army and that he would do it himself. Trinity told Kai no, as this was their fight and that he wasn't alone. Elliott laughed at Trinity's words of encouragement as they meant nothing to him. Elliott told them that the only way the could have him is if he was dead. Trinity told Elliott that could be arranged and she started attacking him. Kai told himself that it doesn't have to be this way but knew he couldn't just sit by sulking while Trinity fought Elliott alone so he hurried to her side, helping her fight. Kai and Trinity both couldn't lay a hand on Elliott in the beginning of their fight. Elliott had the ability to materialize his blood in any shape or form and use it as he wished. Due to Devorak's research & development, Elliott's abilities were far more advanced than Kai's and Trinity's. So he had an advantage over them. However, this didn't stop them from trying. Kai was doing his best to simultaneously fight Elliott and look after Trinity, which ultimately lowered down his focus, making him unable to fight at his full potential. Elliott already knew this and was using it to his full advantage by mostly trying to attack Trinity. Kai was getting thrown around and beat down by Elliott left and right. Elliott asked Kai what happened to all his bravado. Trinity wasn't much help as she effortlessly tried laying a hit on Elliott. Trinity told him to quit playing with them and fight. Elliott told her it was no point for him to get serious because he would only end up killing them because they were no match for him. The mystery voice called to Kai once again, telling him to stand and fight. It also told him not to worry about Trinity, instead, believe in her and they could stop Elliott. Kai understood and thanked the voice's for it's words once again. Kai grinned threw his hand in the air and released his special barrier why laying down on the ground which knocked Elliott off his feet. Kai got back on his feet as he told Trinity that he was ready. Trinity told him it was about time. Together they stood their waiting for Elliott's next move. Elliott was surprised at what had just happened. He told them that it was just a lucky shot and that the same thing wouldn't happened again. Elliott could sense that something was different about them, especially Kai. Trinity made the first move and Kai was right by her side. As they fought, the battle intensified, with them still unable to hit him again, Kai didn't give up. He carefully watched Elliott's moves as he waited for an opening in his defense. Suddenly, Trinity created a diversion which threw Elliott off balance making Kai able to strike him again. Elliott became frustrated and struck back. Kai and Trinity quickly jumped back and got back in position. Kai told Trinity to stay back as he would take on Elliott alone. Trinity stressed to Kai how they would be better if they worked as a team. Kai told her he already knew that but he just wanted to see something. Trinity backed off and let Kai fight Elliott by himself. Elliott told Trinity to watch as he was going to kill her brother. Kai and Elliott started fight again. Kai was completely focused and was ready for whatever Elliott had to throw at him. Elliott couldn't believe his eyes as Kai was dodging all his attacks as if they were nothing. Kai dodged another attack and struck Elliott hard. Elliott became enraged as he didn't understand how this low class mutant could match someone of his skill. Elliott shouted why couldn't he hit Kai. Kai simply told him because he no lacked the power to do so. Kai added that he wouldn't be the one to defeat him neither and that he just wanted to see something. Elliott was starting to lose it as he now understood that he couldn't defeat or touch Kai as he was now. Kai told Elliott that his sister, Trinity would be the actual one to defeat him. Elliott started laughing again as he knew there was no way that this girl could handle his power. Kai ignored him and looked at Trinity and told her that he believed in her no matter what. Trinity grinned and thanked Kai as she walked towards Elliott while he still was laughing. Kai stood back as he watched Trinity fight Elliott and soon after, the battle was over. Kai notified Virgil and took Elliott to the pick up zone as they waited for Virgil's team to arrive and take them back.